Taco Bell Strikes Again
by Ryo the Pyro
Summary: Tacos. Tara and her damn obsession with tacos.
1. Default Chapter

Sarah(motoko), shinji (keitaro), megan (kaolla su) were walking along a bikepath…  
  
Shinji: Megan, do you really know which way we're going?  
  
Megan: of course! :3 * holds the map upside down * see!  
  
Shinji and Sarah: … -_-…   
  
*Five minutes later, they run into Allie(Shinobu) and Tara(Mitsune) with a large gun*  
  
Tara: THIS IS A STICK UP! Surrender all your tacos, or say hello to Mr. Boomboom!  
  
Megan: Who?  
  
Tara: ...nevermind. Tacos?  
  
Megan: What?  
  
Tara: *puts gun in back pocket* Tacos, yo quiero taco bell, crunchy shells, cheese, chicken, beef you know, TACOS!  
  
Allie: *looks puzzled* o_o We just had tacos.  
  
Tara: MORE! I NEED MORE! *Starts to strangle Allie, starting to foam in the mouth*  
  
Shinji: How did we get on the subject of tacos?  
  
Sarah: Oh, because of that Mr. Boomboom guy. Who is he anyway? *pokes Tara*  
  
Tara: THIS! *shoves it in her face*   
  
Sarah: Oooooooooh! Pretty... :3 whats this trigger do? *pulls it and confetti and stars fly out* o_o... thats it?  
  
Tara: Oops, wrong gun. I was wondering where that went... anyways, wheres my taco?  
  
Allie: *pulls the real gun out of her pants* You mean this one? ^-^  
  
Tara: Careful with tha--...  
  
*BOOM, shoots VT and Yu*  
  
Allie: o_o shit.  
  
Next time, on Megan's fanfiction without a name... Will VT and Yu be ressurected?! Will we find more fellow companions?! WILL TARA EVER GET HER TACO?! Well, dont ask me, I do not know. o_o 


	2. Dum dum dum Chapter 2

We continue with our gunslinging heroes... *coughyeahcoughrightcough*  
  
Tara: NOW WHAT DO WE DO?! T.T I STILL DONT HAVE MY TACOS!  
  
Everyone: *shrugs*  
  
Allie: ...I think we still have some taco's at our house, Tar--  
  
Tara: TACOS?! TO THE TACO CAVE DAMMIT! *blasts off with everyone tied to her waist faster than a speeding rocket*  
  
Shinji: ...this is just like ... a wedding ...   
  
Everyone: *thuds on the ground then bounces back up repeatedly like little cans on a just married wagon* X.x  
  
Megan: *holds up a sign that says "JUST MARRIED. TARA AND THE TACO THAT CRAPS ICE CREAM. REJOICE IN ALL OF HER HAPPINESS." o.o  
  
Everyone being dragged: *stares at megan* _...  
  
Megan: o.o;;; what?!   
  
Brooke: *hits megan with a big cookie that she got in her lunch then takes a bite out of it* big big big cookie... ^-^  
  
Allie: .... *hits brooke with a big smiley face shaped piece of metal then hugs it* smiley face... ^-^....  
  
* and the hitting party continued until they arrived...*  
  
Tara: *runs into the kitchen and eats all of the tacos left* tacos tacos tacos. need more tacos. tacos. tacos. TACOS *pulls out a butcher knife*  
  
Brooke: HOLY SHIT TARA'S GOT A KNIFE!  
  
Megan: *runs and hides in a vase with a plant in it*   
  
Allie: *runs and hides in Tara's underwear drawer, unknowingly* ...o0( i wonder what these stretchy things are...) .... EEEEWWWWWWW  
  
Brooke: *runs and hides in the sink*  
  
Tara: *goes around looking for every one with the butcher knife with flames in her eyes while foaming in the mouth* ....eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee heeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..... ttttttttaaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccccccooooooooooossssssssssssssssss.....  
  
*Derek walks in the scene*  
  
Derek: .... YOU PEOPLE ARE RIDICULOUS! *thwaps tara with a teddy bear and tara passes out*   
  
Everyone: *claps and dances in a circle of joy*  
  
Megan: er... allie... can i watch your ... T.V...   
  
Allie: O.o yeah... *takes Megan to the T.V. room and locks her in there*  
  
Megan: *turns on the T.V.*  
  
Brooke and Allie press their ears against the door trying to listen in: ...   
  
Megan: thong O_O THOONG  
  
Megan: *THUD* CARSON IN A THONG!!  
  
Megan: he has a nice ass T_T *thud*  
  
Megan: MAKE OUT O_O *hits the TV screen*  
  
Megan: ow  
  
Megan: *hits the TV screen again* I COMMAND YEE TO MAKE OUT  
  
Well well... this is how it ends this time... poor Megan..   
  
Megan: T-H-O-N-G! WHATS THAT SPELL!? THATS RIGHT KIDS! *hits the TV screen again* MAKE OUT!  
  
Oh dear... what will happen next? ...well don't ask me, I dont know... o.O 


End file.
